


Take Our Hands (it's warmer like this)

by winterdesu



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marinka - Freeform, OT3, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdesu/pseuds/winterdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinka decides to have a romantic walk down the beach. Makoto wants them to hold hands, Rin goes tsundere and Haruka glares a lot. OT3 fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Our Hands (it's warmer like this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Another first time - posting Free fanfiction! This was just an idea I just couldn't shake off.  
> I'm aware it's quite short, but hope you still enjoy!

            Rin gritted his teeth and glared in defiance at his two partners. Makoto and Haruka already had their hands linked together, and Makoto was holding his free left hand expectantly, looking at him, those goddamned cute, droopy eyes pleading him without even trying. He was caving. Fast. Fuck.

 

            Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

 

            “No, Makoto,” Rin growled, baring his teeth threateningly, but they all knew there was no heat behind any of that.

 

            “Yes? Please?” Makoto’s so very green eyes crinkled up into long-lashed crescents and his lips were doing that thing where they went naturally pouty and cute.

 

            “No.” Rin felt his cheeks grow warmer and warmer by the millisecond. He knew, without looking, that Haruka was giving him the steady staring thing from their side, telling him to _Just do it._ Rin looked away determinedly, refusing to meet his partners’ eyes. “Can we just start walking? You two can hold hands if you want. I’m _so_ not doing this.” It was embarrassing and humiliating! They weren’t a bunch of five-year-olds about to skip through a park! There were just going to walk along the beach maturely and romantically like proper adults. “Just no, okay.”

 

            Makoto’s face fell.

           

            It was one of those moments when that simple slump of Makoto’s shoulders wrenched Rin’s heart in ways he found it inexplicably hard to describe. It made him feel so bad he gave in. A little more.

 

            Haruka’s bright blue eyes narrowed into one of those glares. _You disappointed Makoto. Go screw yourself with a cactus,_ the look said.

 

            Rin had almost forgotten how protective Haruka could be of Makoto. He returned the glare half-heartedly.

 

            “Rin.” Haruka said. “Just do it.” And there came the more lethal version of that glare.

 

            “Please?” Makoto pleaded, verdant eyes doing _the thing_ yet again. “Just this once? We don’t have to do it anymore if you really don’t like it.”

 

            Yep. Rin was caving. One-hundred percent.  “… Fine. Only this once. Not a word to anyone else!”

 

***

 

            Rin somehow ended up between the two of them, Makoto’s broad, warm palm was pressed comfortably to his right one; on his left, Haruka’s nimble fingers were woven between his.

 

            They strolled leisurely along the beach, barefooted, Makoto’s feet making soft depressions into the fine sand, Haruka walking nearest the sea, kicking up little glistening sprays of water as it rushed over his feet at each pull of the tide. Rin was content to let the sun warm his toes and the back of his feet.

 

            The sunset was warm on their backs and Rin’s hands were even warmer, one clasped in Makoto’s steadfast grip, and the other in Haruka’s smaller, yet just as steady one.

 

            Rin failed to fight down the smile that made its way across his face. Unable to stop it from spreading, he turned his head upwards towards the slowly-darkening sky and closed his eyes instead, enjoying the quiet, intimate serenity of the moment.

 

            Makoto’s hand tightened almost unconsciously around his, promising protection and security.

 

            Haruka’s gave his a single squeeze that said a thousand words.

 

            He could get used to this.

 

            It was warm. Pleasantly so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do review and leave comments to help me grow and improve! English is my third language; I still have a lot of learning to do! Please be gentle with me fandom! (90 degree bow) Thank you so much!


End file.
